


The Walls Are Closing In

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Are Closing In

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written a few months ago when I was in a bit of a funk.
> 
> Originally posted 9-14-07.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

The walls are closing in  
And the doubts are creeping in

What are you doing?  
Why are you here?  
What is your purpose?  
What are you fears?

I don’t know is the answer  
I don’t know what’s wrong  
I don’t know why now  
I don’t know how to stop it  
I don’t know if I can

Gotta keep moving  
Gotta stay busy  
Don’t let it catch up to you  
Don’t let it win

What exactly is ‘It’?  
Hell if I know  
I’m just a mouse in a maze with no cheese  
Going around in never-ending circles ‘til I’m dizzy and want to give up

Nothing matters, or that’s how it seems  
Same shit different day  
A few moments of brightness in an otherwise dreary existence  
God, how maudlin can one person be?

The fog is temporary  
It’ll lift, it always does  
Even knowing that doesn’t make it any easier to deal with  
Time to channel ‘Annie’

Oh, the sun’ll come out, tomorrow!  
And let’s not forget:  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile

Please, somebody shoot me  
I’m mean, really, quoting show tunes?  
I guess whatever gets me through

Time to play  
Time to escape  
I need a new world for a few hours  
Crawl into my cave until I can handle reality

Still don’t know what brought this on  
Don’t know if I ever will  
No sense obsessing  
It’ll only make it worse

So, while the walls are closing in  
And the doubts are creeping in  
I’ll push back the only way I know how

-30-


End file.
